The Trust of a King
by Lily En Pointe
Summary: This is an alternate fifth series, in which Arthur discovers Merlin's magic early on. In this episode Merlin, Arthur and the rest of the hunting party gets ambushed in the woods by sorcerers, forcing Merlin to chose between himself and his friends. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

** Hi, this is my first fanfiction. It is an alternate season five of Merlin. I should mention that this is technically the 14th episode of season 4. If I continue this fanfiction after I've finished this episode, I will be writing the first episode of season five, however I need this episode for it to make sense and I wish for there to be a large time gape in-between this episode and the next. I hope you enjoy it :-)**

** This contains no slash.**

** I would be grateful if you reviewed, as I wish to improve my writing. I will correct any mistakes and learn from my errors if you do take the time to give me constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_, however much I wish I did:-) **

* * *

The Trust of a King

"Merlin, you imbecile!" Arthur stumbled over a protruding tree root as his idiot of a servant bashed into him, causing him to fall flat on his face. "What are you doing down there, my lord? Looking for a new type of prey perhaps? Merlin inquired, as he turned around to meet Gwaine's equally amused gaze. Both held back a fit of laughter. "Well if I didn't have such an oaf of servant, I'm sure my life would be much easier," Arthur huffed as he pushed himself of the ground and dusted himself off. "True, but how would you dress yourself sire? Merlin retorted. "You're right for once Merlin. I'm getting bored of deer and rabbits. A new kind of prey is exactly what we need. Start running!" Arthur ordered. All the knights chuckled, even Gwaine. "Traitor," he scowled under his breath before flashing his trademark, sarcastic smile.

They continued to hunt and surrounded a young male deer. He was lapping up water in an idyllic opening in the forest. The sun seemed to kiss the nature and as it shone, it turned the stream into a galaxy of tiny stars. Merlin gasped at the beauty of such a site. Without warning a bolt of lightning struck the ground and left a scorch mark in the small piece of heaven. The deer bolted, fleeing from the hunting partly who were every bit as shaken. "By gods, what was that!" exclaimed Elyan. Gradually, tall, dark figures stepped out from the trees.

They were all clad in dark, forest green cloaks. They hung their heads low so that their faces weren't visible. Around their necks hung ancient pendants with symbols from the old religion. One of them marched confidently towards Arthur and Merlin, stopping around twelve feet from where they stood. He threw off his hood revealing his scarred and worn face. His head was shaven and in-between the bloody scars and battle wounds, symbols of the old religion were etched into his face. He strongly resembled someone Merlin knew, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who. Underneath his cloak his muscles were bursting out of his leather armour. It wasn't just his strength that frightened Merlin, the knights and even Arthur; there was powerful wisdom raging behind his eyes. He was much more than just a warrior.

"You have betrayed us!" he spat. "How dare you address your king like that!" Sir Leon drew his sword. The man flinched his head sightly to the side while his eyes flashed topaz. Leon flew backwards thirty feet, crashing into the upper-branches of a tree. He plunged to the ground where his lifeless body lay, broken, against the tree trunk. "Leon!" Elyan rushed to the injured knight's side. Arthur turned to look back at the lead sorcerer. "How have I betrayed you?" Arthur questioned the warrior. "What wrong have I done you? I have no quarrel with the druids. I have never met you before. I do not even know your name and yet you attack my knight with sorcery." He hissed as he said the word, as if it were a curse. "My name is Triantor. I was not speaking to you," the man scorned. He glared at Merlin. All of a sudden Merlin's mind was bombarded with voices. "Traitor!" "Liar!" "Deceiver!" "How could you do this Emrys?" "How could you let us be hunted?" "How could let children die, while you enjoyed a life of luxury with our enemies, hiding who you are to save your skin!"

Merlin grabbed the sides of his head and crumpled up his face with agony. "What are you doing to him? He hasn't done anything. Release your spell! It's me you want, I am Arthur; the King of Camelot," Arthur demanded. Triantor turned to face the other figures. "Cease!" The voices died out, along with the immense pain. "I know who you are, Pendragon!" Triantor spat. "I have not come for you, as it is not I who shall be your doom. Your fate lies in the hands of another. No matter how much you disgust me, it is he who has deserted us. He who has the power to save his people. And it is he who chooses to ignore his destiny to save his own skin. We are meant to protect him, yet why should we aid a man who watches his people die and refuses to help." He sneered with rage. Arthur was both puzzled and angry. "Merlin? You've got the wrong man. He may be an idiot, but he wouldn't desert anyone. He's the most loyal and brave man I know. He doesn't even have any people to desert," explained Arthur.

Meanwhile Merlin had just figured out who they were. _"We are meant to protect him..."_ That's who Triantor reminded him of: Alator. They weren't druids, they must be other members of the Catha, or at least they used to be. His face filled with sorrow. Had he deserted them? He had always tried his hardest and done what he believed to be right. He would die for them, however these things took time and although much had changed during Arthurs rule, the time had not come to bring magic back to Camelot. Arthur had lost many to magic these past years and his hatred of magic was stronger than ever.

"We will not watch by anymore!" stated Traintor. "The time has come to take destiny into our own hands," Arthur reached for his sword. "Wyrgan," Triantor's eyes flashed golden. All of the members of the hunting party clutched their throats as an invisible hand grasped at their necks, strangling them. All except Merlin. His eyes twitched back and forth. This was it there was no other way. It was him or his friends, and that was a decision he had made a long time ago. He closed his eyes; harnessing all of his strength. When he opened them, they were ablaze. He marched towards the warriors as he thundered: "Æledfyr! Hiersume min bebodrædenna! Læce se andsaca beinnan hringe ond forbiernan him cwice!" He surrounded the fallen members of the Catha with ring of enchanted flames. They licked the ground, edging closer and closer to the sorcerers. The sorcerers fumbled for each others hands and created a circle. All of them looked up at the sky and cried out: "Forbweg!" They spoke in sync with the exact same voice. It was as if they were one. With a whirlwind they vanished and with them the choking spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**First I would like to give a big thank you to all of you who read, followed, favourited and reviewed my fanfic, it means more than I can say:-) It was a wonderful feeling. I am so glad you liked my story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it:-)**

**I am very grateful for any reviews, as I really do want to improve. I will correct any mistakes and learn from my errors if you do take the time to give me constructive criticism or complements. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I may own **_**Merlin **_**in my dreams, but in real life I don't have that privilege.**

Chapter Two

_The sorcerers fumbled for each others hands and created a circle. All of them looked up at the sky and cried out: "Forbweg!" They spoke in sync with the exact same voice. It was as if they were one. With a whirlwind they vanished and with them the choking spell._

Merlin turned to face Arthur. Bewilderment, anger, confusion, sadness, fear, raged through Arthur's eyes all at once as if he were hit by a storm of emotions. He was shaking with fear and denial; still on his knees after being strangled. Arthur started to back away, crawling along the ground until he found a tree trunk to hoist himself up with. All the while his eyes remained interlaced with Merlin's, as if eye-contact acted as a shield against sorcery.

"Arthur, I..." Merlin's voice trailed off; eaten up by anguish.

"What have you done with Merlin?" Arthur hollered. Fear rang through his voice. "Imposter!" he cried out again.

"Arthur, it is me. I- I- I have magic. And- and- I have used it for you Arthur; for the good of the kingdom. I would never hurt you," gushed Merlin through a waterfall of tears.

"You- you're a sorcerer. You're just like Morgana or Agravaine. Everyone I trust turns against me because of magic." Arthur said gravely, as false realisation dawned on him. "No, I am a warlock. I can't help my powers; I was born with them and they are a part of me. But none of that matters. You must understand that I only use my powers to aid you, not against you," Merlin tried to persuade him.

"Aaarh!" Sir Leon clenched at his chest in agony.

"He's fading fast sire," Elyan called out. Both Arthur and Merlin rushed over to the injured knight's side.

"Get away from him," ordered Arthur. His voice shook like a living volcano that was about to erupt at any moment. Terrifying yet terrified at the same the time.

"He is my friend too. I won't let him die when I can save him," Merlin retorted, his voice was filled with sadness and his face strewn with tears. Without further permission he placed his hand upon Leon's chest and whispered: "Haligan se bantriceas. Agencuman se æ be seo deadlice drut." His eyes flickered golden. Leon breathed deeply and a wave of relief washed over his friends. "We must returned to Camelot as soon as possible. I have mended his broken bones, but he is most likely suffering from severe concussion. Only Gauis has the medicine and skills to help him with that," stated Merlin.

Leon grasped Merlin's hand and held it firmly in both of his. Lifting his head just a fraction he managed to stutter: "Thank you, Merlin."

"We have travelled as far as we can today. We will rest here for the night and make a fresh start at first light tomorrow," Arthur announced, breaking the cold silence between the knights. The horses weary trudge came to a halt as the king dismounted onto the muddy carpet. The trees shivered from the eeriness of their own shadows. No-one answered Arthur, and the grey silence slowly healed it's wound, creating a scab. Nevertheless the hunting partly followed his lead and tied off their horses, stopping only to help Leon off his.

Merlin lit a fire and cooked the stew. He kept attempting to start up a conversation with Arthur, however it didn't take long before he completely gave up and worked in silence. No-one dared to talk to him in front of Arthur. He collected together all of the grubby dishes to wash in the river. As soon as he left an intense and vicious discussion boiled up between the knights and their king. Merlin perched himself by the stream within earshot of the debate and listened intently as wistful tears flooded his eyes and drifted down his cheeks.

"What are you going to do?" asked Percival innocently.

"You can't have him killed! He saved my life, my- my lord," said Leon wincing at the pain this short defence had cost him.

"Never mind that, you can't punish him 'cause he's Merlin. He's never harmed anyone innocent and you know that. Being a sorcerer doesn't change who he is. He is kinder, braver and more loyal than any knight we know. He has done nothing wrong," stated Gwaine as he glugged down the remains of his ale.

"He has broken the law," said Elyan through his teeth.

"Saving our lives!" outraged Gwaine.

"With sorcery!" continued Elyan.

"So you would have your friend that saved your life, killed, 'cause he broke the law doing so?" argued Gwaine.

"You saw what he did to the men back there. He doesn't just know a few spells; he is powerful and he could kill any of us at anytime without even lifting a finger. That doesn't scare you?" hissed Elyan.

"Yeah, I also saw what he did to Leon back there. His magic maybe powerful, but if he wanted us dead, he has had countless opportunities already!" retorted Gwaine. Elyan turned to Arthur hoping he would have more luck:

"He was a dear friend to all of us, Sire. However that has changed, you must put your feelings aside and-"

"Quiet! Do not tell me what I can and cannot do!" Arthur shot back. His voice was sharp and harsh, yet a pensive sadness hung around his eyes.

Merlin attempted to analyse the coldness that lay in Arthur's voice as he gazed into the flowing water. Realising he had finish the cleaning long ago, he gathered together all of the bowls and pots and made his way back to the eery camp. All of the knights lay on the ground; endeavouring to force out their distressing thoughts of the future, long enough to get some rest. The only person still up was Arthur, who was gazing deeply into the embers as if the answer was burning in the flames.

"Arthur?" said Merlin. "Arthur, look, I know that-"

"Why?" Arthur cut off. Looking up, Merlin could see a desperate conflict brewing behind his eyes.

"Do what, my lord?" inquired Merlin.

"Save Leon's life. Save all of our lives for that matter," he paused, still staring into the ashes. "Why did you prepare the meals and wash the dishes, like, like nothing had happened?" asked Arthur. He was not a man of many words and his vocabulary always deserted him in times such as these. Yet the deep sorrow and confusion that lay in his eyes said it all.

"Why? Because I am your servant and I wouldn't have it any other way. It is my destiny to serve you, Arthur, and to help you create the Albion you dream of. A land where everyone lives in peace and prosperity," answered Merlin.

"Lies," Arthur muttered to himself. "That doesn't change anything. You lied to me for all this time. Why on earth should I believe you now?" Arthur retorted coldly.

"Because I'm your friend, Arthur," Merlin persuaded, clinging on to the hope that he wasn't fighting a lost battle. "And I lied to you 'cause you would have had my head chopped off." Merlin smiled, hoping to bring light to the situation, when really, he was pushing back tears.

"I don't know what I would have done. I don't know what I will do. I can't break the law for someone who betrayed me," said Arthur forcing back tears.

"That's the other, most important reason I didn't tell you. I didn't want to put you in this situation. A situation where you would have to choose between, between..." Merlin let his sentence fizzle out; they both knew how it ended.

Darkness hung from sky like a veil, shrouding the trees with it's secrets. Merlin looked around at the sleeping knights as he gathered his bags. He snuck over to his horse and slung his bags over her back, tightening the straps before placing his foot in the stirrup.

Just as he grabbed the saddle, he felt a small, cold prick in his back, like a bee sting. A single drop of blood rolled slowly down his back.

"You think we let our enemies run free, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Thank you everyone that read, reviewed, favourited and followed. I am glad that you are enjoying my story so far. Sorry that I have had such a long break in-between uploading, I promise never to do that to you again without warning! Sorry:-)**

** RestOSweetInsomnisEye: Hehe, thanks sis!**

**I am incredibly grateful for any constructive reviews as I really wish to improve my writing. I will correct any mistakes and learn from my errors if you do take the time to give me constructive criticism or complements. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Although I don't own **_**Merlin,**_** I urge the BBC to inform me first, if and when they decide to sell it.**

Chapter Three

_Just as he grabbed the saddle, he felt a small, cold prick in his back, like a bee sting. A single drop of blood trickled slowly down his back._

_"You think we let our enemies run free, do you?"_

Merlin cautiously released his grip on the saddle. He held his hands up in surrender, not even daring to turn his head to find out who his peril was.

"D-don't move. I- I- I'll run you through," threatened the chillingly recognisable voice. Both their hearts pounded against their ribcages. Their deep breathes whipped up the frozen night's air like a dragon's flame. With their feet planted firmly on the ground, they stood there, silent, for what felt like centuries.

"E- Elyan?" Merlin pierced the stagnant air with his voice.

"Yes, not that it matters," retorted Elyan. His voice never wavered but his shaking sword gave his fear away. Twisting his head over his shoulder, Merlin attempted to figure out whether all hope was lost. Whether he was doomed to die by the hand of his friend.

"Elyan, I know how this looks to you, and I know you have no reason to trust me. But-" Merlin mulled his next few words over in his head, turning them, twisting them, moulding them into a kinder, believable truth. "But you know me. I am the same person, magic has always been a part of me and all of you knowing that I have magic doesn't mean that I'll start harming you. I am still the same Merlin. I have always used my powers to help you. Please believe m-."

"Why should I? You wtere lying all this time to me, to Arthur, to my sister," he spat. "Who's to say that we aren't all under your curse right now!" With a sudden burst of power from his words, he straightened his sword. Merlin stumbled and fell to the ... ground. The small, sharp rocks that lay at the base of the tree, where he had fallen, dug deep into his skin. As blood seeped out of the fresh wounds, Elyan winced with remorse. Although the stones were embedded in Merlin and the blood oozed from Merlin's leg, he could feel the pain as if it was his own. Merlin had been his friend. How could Merlin betray them like that? How could the man who had fought by Arthur's side countless times really mean to harm them all? He glared down at the wound that he had inflicted, then to Merlin's face, where sorrow and melancholy were buried deep in the eyes of his former friend. Then again how could he, himself have caused his friend so much pain.

I was a trick, it had to be. Merlin was lying, playing the sympathy card. Agravaine had fooled them as well. Maybe Merlin was in league with Morgana. He couldn't let his feelings get to him if he was to defend Camelot. If he was to defend his friends and his sister. If he was to defend Di-... The sharp pierce of a sword in his back broke him mid-thought. His breath ceased...

"Mind if I join in on your delightful little gathering here?" said Gwaine, raising an eyebrow. "You think the king will be pleased when he finds out you were about to slay the only man capable of making a decent breakfast?" Elyan released his glare from Merlin, who was now standing, staring wistfully at the battle brewing between the knights.

"About to slay? He is a traitor Gwaine. He is used us. He is still using you, who's to say he isn't lying? Who's to say I still won't kill him?" sneered Elyan while he swung his sword away from Merlin to meet Gwaine's.

"I am," challenged Gwaine through his teeth as he lunged forward with his sword. The battle began. Elyan swerved to avoid another blow, simultaneously slicing through Gwaine's shoulder like butter. Gwaine shook off the agony, swung his sword around and bared his teeth. Swords clashed like billowing waves whipping the shore. Anger and contempt surged through the vicious blades. The chimes and chinks echoed through the forrest as friend fought friend. Merlin's words of peace were lost amongst the hateful blows. Elyan thrust his sword at Gwaine, landing an almost fatal blow. As Gwaine ducked from Elyan's pounding weapon, he thrust his sword into his foes leg, buying him enough time to stand up. For a moment they just glowered at each other; staring into others eyes as if they were windows to their souls. Then the pain electrocuted Elyan; racing through him like boiling blood. Burning him from inside out. Instead of crippling him, the torment fueled his strength. He threw his blade down apon Gwaine and met it with not one but two swords.

"What on earth is going on?" demanded Arthur. As the swords released their hold, the electricity of the battle retreated like the tongue of a frog when it catches a fly.

"Coward here was about to kill an innocent man," told Gwaine, flashing a sardonic smile.

"Innocent man," Elyan scoffed. "Traitor here was protecting a sorcerer," Elyan accused, echoing Gwaine's tone.

"Enough! It is not the duty of either of you - nor your right - to decide the fate of any citizen of Camelot. Merlin shall travel back to Camelot, alive," he frowned at both of the knights before continuing, "where he shall await fair trial. No-one shall pass judgement before the trial. If I catch you fighting again you will be robbed of your knighthood."


End file.
